Death Row
"There goes my careful planning blown to shit, thanks to you! You screwed up real good, Lance!" ― Tommy Vercetti A Death Row az egyedüli küldetés, amit Kent Paul ad a főhős, Tommy Vercettinek a Malibu Clubnál. Végigjátszás Eligazítás: Egy telefonhívás után Tommy a Malibu Club-ba megy, hogy beszéljen Paullal. Ken elmondja, hogy Lance Vance sikertelenül megpróbálta megölni Ricardo Diazt. Lancet elkapták és a szeméttelepen kínozzák a drogbáró emberei. Ezt hallva Tommy egyből a szeméttelep felé veszi az irányt, hogy megmentse Lancet. A küldetés: Ez a küldetés az egyike a legnehezebb küldetéseknek a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City játékban. Az idő kulcsfontosságú, ezért egy helikopter vagy egy gyors járműt kell szerezned mielőtt elfogadod a küldetést. Ha az FBI Washington vagy az VCPD Cheetah kocsikat használod, akkor a bekapcsolt szirénával elérheted, hogy a többi jármű lehúzódjon. Szerezned kell még pajzsot és nehéz fegyvereket, hogy leküzd a kemény ellenállást. A szeméttelephez érve láthatóvá válik, hogy a bejáratot elbarikádozták. Nehezen meglehet csinálni, hogy a lángoló autóddal feléjük tartasz majd kiugrasz, hogy ne robbanj fel a járműveddel. Így a barikád közelében levő emberek meghalnak. Az egyszerűbb módszer ha leparkolsz és mesterlövésszel kilövöd az ellenfeleket. A Lancehez vezető úton Diaz emberei UZI-t és Ruger-t használnak. Mindegyiknél rengeteg pénz van, amit fel lehet venni, de akkor időt vesztesz és kockáztatod Lance életét. Miután Lancet kiszabadítod, arra kell ügyelned, hogy mindig mögötted legyen, mert ha tűzharc keletkezik, akkor te kapd a lövéseket Lance helyett, aki csak néhányat tud túlélni. A telepet elhagyva Diaz emberei négy Comettel kezdenek el üldözni. Használhatod az Sentinelt, hogy eljuss a kórházba, de ügyelned kell, hogy kicselezd a gyorsabb Cometteket. Használhatod még a Trashmastert, ami erősebb jármű, így ütközhetsz Diaz embereivel. A küldetést többféle módon lehet elvégezni: Egy Freeway motorral kilövöd a barikádot és egyenesen Lancehez mész és utána gyorsan a kórházba (ha elesel vagy lőnek rád, akkor nagy a kockázat, hogy Lance meghal). Egy helikopterrel leszállsz a telepen és kimented Lancet. Használhatod a golyóálló Admiralt a Guardian Angels-ből vagy a tankot a Sir, Yes Sir!-ből (ha elmentetedd). A küldetés után Tommy elhatározza, hogy leszámol Diazzal. Küldetés feladatok *Menj a szeméttelepre és mentsd meg Lancet *Vidd Lancet korházba *Diaz emberei rajtad vannak! Vidd Lancet kórházba. Telefon a küldetés után *Colonel Juan Cortez: Tommy, Thomas it's Cortez. Look, the French are giving me all kinds of trouble, amigo. Damn hyprocrites. They spend a hundred years stealing from poor countries and they call me a thief! I am going to need your help as soon as possible, amigo. So please hurry, Tommy, I need you, all right? I hate the damn French. Érdekességek *A zene, ami hallható a Malibu Clubban a küldetés elején az "All Night Long" a Mary Jane Girls-től. Ez a szám megtalálható a Fever 105 rádiónm de a Malibu Clubban soha nem hallható. *Mikor Lance besétál a kórházba, akkor egy Micro-SMG-t fog. *A küldetés mindkét része nehéz. Először ha rosszul céloz a játékos, vagy ha rossz fegyverrel lő, akkor sok életet és pajzsot veszít. Másodjára a négy Comet lerázása okoz gondot. Ha a járműved kigyullad, akkor Lance vagy meghal a robbanásban, vagy elgázolják. *Hasonló küldetés van a GTA IV-ben Hostile Negotiation néven. Galléria 185px-DeathRow-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti és Lance Vance miután Tommy megmentette Lancet. Videó Végigjátszás full|center|400 px full|center|400 px ru:Death Row Kategória:Küldetések Kategória:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City küldetések